Despejando incognitas
by Crislu
Summary: Una pequeña escena de amor entre Castlle y Beckett. Un pequeño aperitivo para mi próximo long-fic.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a los creadores de las serie de Castle. Este fic es dedicado a Laura que lleva mucho esperando por él, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Prólogo**_

Las hojas estaban desperdigadas por todo el escritorio, había lápices mordisqueados, y tazas sucias de café encima de la mesa. Un pequeño reloj de pared marcaba lentamente cada minuto, pronto serían las tres de la mañana.

Castle bostezó y estiró los brazos. Luego volvió a teclear incesantemente, aunque la tecla que más pulsaba era la de borrar.

—Esto es un desastre, no tengo ni idea de cómo enfocar el final—murmuró

Tras seguir borrando varios párrafos más, y sin escribir ni una sola letra que luego no terminara otra vez borrada, por fin se dio por vencido y cerró el archivo. Tenía demasiado sueño para concentrarse. Al día siguiente se levantaría temprano y volvería a ponerse con ese odioso desenlace. Eso sí, no se podía permitir perder más tiempo, en tres días el manuscrito original debería estar en manos de la editorial.

Volviendo a bostezar decidió revisar su correo antes de irse a la cama. No había nada especial, tan solo varios correos de publicidad, pero uno de ellos despertó su interés. Se trataba de la publicidad de un pequeño hotel rural, donde podías convertirte en todo aquello que siempre habías soñado, el lugar te daba la oportunidad de ser algo diferente cada día, y había cientos de opciones para elegir: desde estrella del rock a cazafantasmas, pasando por profesiones más comunes como granjero o abogado.

—No estaría mal pasar allí un fin de semana—pensó Castle para sus adentros.

Media hora después ya no se acordaba del inexistente final de su novela, y mucho menos aún del correo abandonado en el fondo de la carpeta de mensajes eliminados. Era completamente feliz durmiendo al lado de Beckett.

**0—0**

"_Dos mujeres hablaban animadamente en una cafetería sentadas a una mesa al fondo del local, mientras charlaban daban buen gusto de un sabroso café caliente acompañado con caramelo y pepitas de chocolate. _

_Una de ellas, la que se sentaba de espaldas a la puerta, era muy alta y delgada, y en su cara se dibujaba una terrible mueca de preocupación. La otra más baja, y morena tanto de piel como de pelo trataba de animarla y ayudarla:_

— _¿Ya has pensado como se lo vas a decir?_

—_Todavía no— La chica alta se apartó el cabello castaño de la cara y suspiró— No sé cómo hacerlo._

—_Tampoco puede ser tan difícil, es tu marido, vives con él. Simplemente dile que vais a ser padres_

—_No es tan sencillo, no puedo tener un hijo a estas alturas, somos demasiado mayores…— La mujer iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo en seco._

_ — ¿Hay algo más, no?_

_La aludida asintió con la cabeza._

_ —Hay muchas posibilidades de que el hijo no sea suyo, digamos que cinco contra una._

_La mujer morena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró sin mediar palabra, como si fuera un pez. Al final, tras un largo silencio habló:_

— _¿El que gana en las apuestas es aquél policía tan apuesto que apareció justo cuando tu marido se marchó sin decir nada?_

— _Nno nno se marchó, se lo llevaron—tartamudeó—pero sí, ese policía tiene muchas posibilidades der ser el padre de mi hijo _—_ En ese momento la mujer empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, y su amiga movió la silla para sentarse a su lado y así poder pasarle el brazo por encima del hombro, al tiempo que hacía un gesto al caramero para que trajera otro café."_

— ¿No vamos a hacer nada especial hoy? — Beckett se había levantado a coger un zumo de la nevera y miraba a Castle, que sentado en el sofá, no apartaba la vista de la pantalla de la tele.

—Espera a que termine, está muy interesante.

—Pero todavía queda más de una hora —Kate se sentó al lado de Castle y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro. Con voz melosa y pasando un dedo por su pecho agregó— ¿No te gustaría hacer otra cosa?

Castle la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrío ligeramente:

—Claro que podemos hacer otra cosa, de hecho se me ocurren montones de posibilidades — hizo ademán de levantarse, pero en ese momento la escena de la novela cambió, y en la pantalla apareció una discusión entre la mujer de pelo castaño y su marido. Sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en la televisión— ¿Pero qué te parece si las dejamos aparcadas hasta que acabe este capítulo?

Beckett bufó y le miró con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Puedo saber que te tiene tan enganchado a esta novela?

— No es una novela, es una serie, y enseguida se va a descubrir quién es el padre del bebé. Mira —Castle le dio un codazo a Beckett —yo creo que es ese policía, aunque también puede ser su hermano gemelo, que es abogado. Ese listillo se hizo pasar por su hermano y ya puedes imaginarte lo que paso.

Bckett puso los ojos en blanco sin terminar de creerse lo emocionado que estaba su marido con esa estúpida serie.

— ¿Entonces en cuanto descubras quien es el padre de ese "dichoso" bebé, saldremos a dar una vuelta y haremos cosas de personas normales?

—Sí, en cuanto lo digan apago la telé y soy toda tuya.

— ¿Seguro que en cuanto sepas quién es el padre del bebé podremos seguir con nuestras vidas?

—Ya te he dicho que sí, mi curiosidad de investigador privado quedará saciada y podré dedicarme a otros asuntos más interesantes—bromeó

—Bien, solo quería asegurarme— dicho esto, Beckett salió apresurada del salón.

Quince minutos después la inspectora de policía regresó con un montón de papeles en la mano, que dejó caer sobre el regazo de Castle.

—El padre es el hermano gemelo, el abogado— explico Beckett señalando con el dedo una frase del texto escrito en el folio.

Castle levantó la mirada dolido.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Todavía quedaban varios episodios para que se descubriera.

—Me dijiste que solo necesitabas saber quién era el padre, mi única intención era saciar tu curiosidad de investigador privado. Sé lo mucho que necesitas dedicarte a casos más importantes—Beckett le guiñó un ojo.

—Aun así, utilizar el guion de mi madre para conseguir esa información me parece una técnica ilícita y rastrera—el tono de Castle era amistoso, aunque quizás un poco resentido.

Kate sonrío

—Mira quién va a hablar de técnicas rastreras. ¿Quién consiguió pegarse a mi culo usando su amistad con el alcalde? ¿Quién consiguió resolver un crimen haciendo tratos con la mafia?

Castle puso la mano en el pecho y poniendo su mejor cara de disgusto respondió:

—Lo confieso, _mea culpa._

Exacto, _tua culpa_. En cambio, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi suegra trabajé en la novela que tiene tan enganchado a mi marido. Es una tentación demasiado grande no usar contra ti las "armas" que me caen del cielo—Luego acercándose a él y poniendo sus labios muy cerca de los de Castle agregó— además tienes que admitir, que ha sido muy poco caballeroso por tu parte permitir que tu mujer se quede aburrida en casa el único día que tiene libre en el trabajo.

—Dices bien, he sido poco caballeroso. Me temo que nunca podré compensarte semejante desagravio—Castle sonrío y le tendió la mano— permítame aun así hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para terminar esta velada como corresponde.

Beckett puso su mano encima de la de Castle, y este la empujó al sofá, para luego tirarse encima de ella. Los dos estuvieron jugueteando un rato, hasta que unos ruidos en la puerta les interrumpieron.

Alexis acababa de llegar a casa, pero no venía sola, si no que iba acompañada de un chico que aparentaba su misma edad, los dos iban cargados con numerosas cajas repletas de cientos de cachivaches.

—Me temo que se nos acabó el juego—susurró Kate al oído de Castle quien asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó Castle que se había acercado a Alexis para ayudarle con las cajas.

—Dylan y yo hemos decidido organizar un rastrillo para recaudar dinero para la ONG con la que pensamos irnos este verano. Hemos estado recogiendo cosas por el barrio.

Castle torció el gesto al oír la palabra ONG, su hija tenía la idea de irse en verano a colaborar con una ONG a la India, y a él le parecía un viaje demasiado peligroso. A pesar de eso, sabía que era muy difícil hacer que Alexis cambiara de opinión, así que prefería no llevarle la contraria a su hija, y apoyarla. No necesitaba discusiones que no iban llevar a ninguna parte. De pronto otra cosa llamó su atención, era una pistola que se hallaba medio enterrada en una caja, entre varias muñecas de trapo.

—No podéis vender esta pistola, es una réplica exacta de las que usaban en Stargate. Hay muy pocas

—Se trata de vender cosas para recaudar dinero— le explicó pacientemente Alexis a su padre— pero está bien saber que podemos subir el precio de esa pistola

—Yo la compró— gritó Castle.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por una fuerte melodía. Beckett había sacado una guitarra de su funda y tocaba completamente concentrada una canción de los Rollings

—No sabía que supieras tocar la guitarra—dijo Alexis

—Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabéis de mi— sonrío Beckett

— ¿Cómo cuáles? Si hay alguna anécdota vergonzosa tengo derecho a saberla, soy tu marido.

—Hoy solo te diré que antes de querer ser fiscal general, también quise ser estrella de rock. Si te portas bien, igual mañana te cuento una anécdota más jugosa— sentenció Kate al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

—Más jugosa ¡cuéntamela ya!— gritó Catleal subiendo las escaleras detrás de Beckett— ¿No tienes ninguna foto de tu etapa rockera?— la última palabra pareció despertarle una nueva idea porque dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo hacía su despacho al tiempo que gritaba:

—Te voy a compensar el aburrimiento de este domingo con el fin de semana más increíble de tu vida.

Kate que entraba en ese momento en el cuarto de baño prefirió no hacer caso a su marido. Desde que había acabado su última novela estaba demasiado ocioso, y se le ocurrían unas ideas disparatadas.


End file.
